buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Future Card Buddyfight Wiki:Editors' Guide
The Future Card Buddyfight Wiki encourages users to contribute to the site and improve it. This page helps users learn how/when to contribute and edit pages, including screenshots and examples you can use as further guide when contributing. Editing Editing is one of the more common ways to contribute to improve a page. To edit a page click the red "Edit" button at the top of the page. Important pages might be protected to only allow certain users to edit them, if you're not allowed to edit a page, the "Edit" button will have a lock icon over it. Editing is most commonly required when a page's information needs to be updated. If you see a page that needs updating, you're free to edit it. If an edit is considered unnecessary, it will be undone, because of that it is recommended that you consult with an admin before making contribution affects many pages (such as creating a new category for several pages), as it would take plenty of work to undo it if it was unnecessary. Don't feel bad if your edit was unnecessary or wrong (as long as it wasn't a troll edit or vandalism), after all we're all humans and make mistakes. You should only need permission to edit when making large contributions (normally, edits that involve 3 or more pages). NOTE: If the Edit button itself is not working, use the dropdown menu next to it and choose "Classic Editor" instead. Creating a new page Creating a new page is most commonly required when there's new information available but no page for it. Red links take to pages that don't exist yet, so they commonly indicate that a new page is required. Keep in mind that some templates automatically add Red links that might not be necessary, and when a page is renamed links to it might become Red. Pages might also need renaming if they were mistranslated, in that case you can leave redirect so links to the page's previous name takes to the new one. Some pages follow similar formats (such as pages for attributes), when creating/editing a similar page, it is recommended to follow the same format, including templates and categories used. Example of several pages using a similar format: Armordragon, Armorknight, 72 Pillars. Note all all the 3 pages have the same general structure including sections, templates, and categories. If you create a page for an attribute, you can use any of them as "Templates". Blog Posts Blog posts allow users to share their interests and ideas freely. Want to share your decks? Fan ideas? theories and thoughts? You're fully allowed to do that with little restriction in the form of a blog. You're even allowed to share about stuff completely unrelated to the Buddyfight franchise. However, blogs do have a few rules: *If you create a blog about something unrelated to Buddyfight, it is recommended to name it "Off-Topic: BLOG'SNAME". *The appropriate content and behavior rules still apply (i.e. don't create a blog dedicated to attack a user(s)). *Avoid adding categories. *If you post a fan idea, it must not be too big otherwise it can end clogging the main site with excess content, in that case you must use the Fanon Wiki instead. To create a blog, go to your user page, there you can find a "Blogs" tab and a "Create blog post" button. Click it to start the blog, from that point forward its basically the same as making a normal page. If you were planning to create a blog post but accidentally post it as a regular page, you can request an admin to turn it into a blog. You can also request for one of your blogs to be deleted if you feel like it. User Profile Your user profile allows you to share who you are. To access it, simply click your user name, found at the top right of every page. Your profile page is fully customizable, you can share a quick description of who you are for example. If you forget your account's password you can request a new one. Avatar icon Your avatar icon is an image you can use to represent yourself, it will appear next your comments and blog posts, allowing users to identify you more easily. Every account is given a default "unknown" avatar icon, to edit it, go to your user page, and click the "edit avatar" option found below your avatar's image. In the edit profile window, you can choose from a list of generic avatar icons, or upload your own to further personalize your account (it is recommended to use a squared image, otherwise parts of it will be cropped). You can also edit your personal information, which will appear in your profile picture Message Wall Message walls allow you to contact other users easily. To leave a message to a user, simply visit their profile page, go to the Message Wall tab, and leave a message. When someone leaves a message or a reply on your wall you're given a notification next to your user name in the top right of every page. Editing Tutorial Add a page In the top right of every page there's a "Contribute" Button, clicking it shows a list of options, in there click "Add a page". It takes to a window were you give the new Page's name. If a page is created from a Red Link, it will automatically have the name of the red link. You're also offered 3 layout options, it is recommended to use the "Blank Page" layout to start working on. Visual and Source mode Edit windows offer 2 modes, visual and source. Visual mode show the page as it will appear when completed (except for templates) while source mode allows the page to be edited using coding. If you're not familiar with how to write coding, it is recommended to edit in Visual mode. Links To add a link, simply highlight a text and click the "add link" button in the edit window, which is highlighted in the picture below. In the Create Link window you're given 2 text boxes, one shows the name of the page the link will take to, and the other shows the text that will appear on screen. Keep in mind that when creating a link the name must be exactly the same as the page it is meant to take to, otherwise it will create a Red link as shown in the image. To create a link to an external site, click the "To an External site" option and add the full address of the page. Examples of a Link with customized text and a Red link shown in the picture above. Categories Categories allow related pages to be found easier, so it is always recommended that new pages are given at least 1 category. Too add one simply go to the "Categories" section in the edit window, and type the name of the category in the textbox, which will be added to the list below it. Templates To add a template to a page, go to the Template section of the edit window and click the "add new template" option. Then search for the name of the template you want to add to the page. If a template has editable parameters, you will be taken to the template's edit window. Templates appear as green puzzle pieces in Visual mode. To create a template, create a page named "Template: TEMPLATE'SNAME". Edits to a template page affect every page that uses it, allowing to save time and work when having to make edits that would involve many pages. Example of a Template with no parameters, and a page using it Example of a Template with Parameters, and a page using it. Note that this template automatically creates several Red links, some are used but others aren't. Pictures You can add pictures to pages to decorate them and make them more visually appealing, to add a picture, go to the "Add features and media" section in the edit window, then select how you want to add the picture, either as a Photo, a Gallery, or a Slideshow. You can also add videos and Tables. When selecting what picture you want to add, you also have the option of uploading a new picture. After selecting which picture you want you can customize its size, location, and caption. For security reasons, it is not recommended to upload a picture of your IRL self. It is also recommended not to add too many pages to a page, as it will look overcharged. Example of a page using a single image. Example of a page using a gallery. Example of a page using a video. Edit Summary It is recommended to leave a short summary of your edits, to do that simply type the description in the "Edit Summary" section of the edit window. Advices when contributing When you edit/create pages it is recommended that you: *Use headings to organize the information between sections, unless the page doesn't require any. *Correct typos and mistakes done by other users. *Use confirmed information from reliable sources. *Use the preview feature to see how the page will look like and check for possible mistakes before publishing your edit. It is recommended that you don't: *Undo other users' edits without giving a reason. *Use unconfirmed information based on rumors or speculation or irrelevant information. *Vandalize pages, it is a violation of the site's rules. *Redo your contribution if it was undone.